Brothers in Uniform
by Lil Lady Emerald Eyes
Summary: Oneshot- Inuyasha and Miroku, officers and partners, start their shift on a normal day. When things get dangerous their partnership is tested. Will these two get out of this alive?


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I would love to pretend like I created them, but I didn't.

Summary: Oneshot- Inuyasha and Miroku, officers and partners, start their shift on a normal day. When things get dangerous their partnership is tested. Will these two get out of this one alive?

(A/N) I don't know the facts of Japan's criminal rates, nor do I know police protocol, so don't flame me for my lack of facts. Just sit back and enjoy the story. "spoken" 'thought' (Also I had to re-upload due to mistakes, though for some reason it won't let me delete the old one.)

Brothers in Uniform

The fall breeze blew through the cruisers open windows, Miroku sat in the passenger seat and sipped on his too hot coffee. Inuyasha had one hand firmly on the steering wheel and the other hand held a donut. Miroku chuckles quietly and Inuyasha turns to him slightly. "What the heck are you laughing about?" Miroku grows silent, quieting his laughter. "It's just that you are fitting the sterotype, with cops and donuts." Inuyasha looks down at the chocolatey ring. "Oh shut up, man. These things are the best." Miroku shrugs quickly. "You like anything that is fattening, sugary or fried." Inuyasha nods. "Is there anything else?" Miroku rolls his eyes. "Yes, Inuyasha...there is. You could try eating a salad every once in a while." Inuyasha makes a gagging sound. "That's rabbit food, I don't want any of that crap." A car speeds by and Inuyasha flips on the lights.

Inuyasha steps out of the car and strolls towards the speeder's SUV and Miroku watches the window roll down from his seat. "Is there a problem officer?" Inuyasha pulls his best cop pose. "You were going fifty-five in a forty-five mile zone. I need to see your license, registration and proof of insurance." The man begins shifting in his seat in search of his wallet. "I'm running late, you know how that is." The man holds out his drivers license and registration, opens his glove compartment, begins the hunt for his insurance slip and continues talking. "I guess that's karma for you. You're running late so you speed a little bit, then you end up later than you would have been, because you got pulled over." Inuyasha leans back slightly, amused by the mans ramblings. "I'll try to be quick." He strolls back to the car and slides into his seat.

"Search this guys background, try to hurry." Miroku leans his seat back and gives Inuyasha a somber look. "Oh no you don't, Yash, you wanted the drivers seat and that includes doing this part of the job." Inuyasha makes a low growling sound, which fit him...especially since he is half dog demon. "When I took this job, I thought it would be more exciting." Miroku chuckles for a second time. "This isn't the movies, you know? Reality can be quite dull." Inuyasha types in the information to run the search and growls again. "Life should be more like the movies man. Could you imagine how much more exciting it would be?" His partner smiles. "It would also be far too predictable." Inuyasha frowns. "Man, you over think everything." The computer flashes a clean background, aside from a few traffic violations. "I'll be right back." Inuyasha returns to the drivers window. "You have a pretty clean background, I'm gonna let you go with a warning. You get to work, while driving the speed limit." The driver of the SUV smiles. "Thank you and I will." He slowly drives away and Inuyasha returns to the front seat of the crusier.

Inuyasha circles a new block, yawning dramatically. "This day is too...typical." The darker haired police officer closes his eyes. "You say that every day, like it's something new. Today is like yesterday and odds are tomorrow will be like today." Golden eyes look over to the passenger next to him. "You don't have to try so hard to be a downer, ya know? You just naturally are one." Miroku gives his partner an annoyed glare. "Sometimes you make me want to shoot you with my gun." He smiles and his fangs glisten slightly. "You wouldn't do something that interesting, too much excitement for you." Miroku was about to rebuttle, but the radio interrupts him. "We have a 10-90 F1 in progress, street address 2342 W. Maple Ln." Inuyasha grins. "Domestic disturbance, now that's more like it." He flips on the lights once more and locates the house in question. The lights in the house burn in every room and shouts can be heard from the street.

Getting out of their squad car and shutting the doors behind them, they could clearly make out what the couple was saying. "You lazy bum. What have you ever done for me, besides get drunk and embarrass me? You're an absolute good for nothing son of a gun!" The husbands voice is heard next. "All you do in nag me, woman. Can't you get off my back?" Crashes and bangs were the next sounds to be heard. Reaching the porch and door, Miroku knocks. "It's the police, we need you to open the door." Hearing the sounds of stomping and grumbling, the front door swings open. "Are you here to arrest my bastard of a husband?" "Oh, like you haven't done anything. You're the one throwing crap around." Miroku steps forward and tries to calm the situation. "No one is getting arrested, we're just here to get things quiet." The woman turns to him abruptly. "So you can't put him in jail for being a bum?" Miroku swallows back his laughter. "No, ma'am...we can't." She frowns deeply, running her hand through her mussed hair. "Well, damn it. What if I told you that he has drugs in his back pocket?" Inuyasha blinks. "We'd have to bring him downtown for possession." The husband glares at his angry wife. "You crazy bitch." Her hand flies out and lands on the mans cheek. "Don't talk to me like that. You know you have those drug on you." Pulling off his pants and throwing them at Miroku, he yells. "Go ahead, check my damn pockets."

Twenty minutes later, they make their way back to the squad car. "That was interesting. You got pants thrown at you, by a man." Punching his friend in the arm, Miroku laughs quietly. "It was different. How's that usually feel for you?" Inuyasha shoves his partner. "That isn't funny." Grinning he replies, "Oh, but I think it is." Inuyasha pouts in a joking manner. "You know I have a wife." Miroku doesn't miss a beat. "Good cover." They laugh, sitting down in the car and pulling on their seat belts. "I guess today wasn't too boring, man, that was new." Miroku shifts in his seat, trying to ease the knot that had settled in his shoulder. "New isn't the word I would use to describe that." His dog ears twitch and he smirks. "It looks like someone is getting old...and by someone, I mean you." Violet eyes dart towards the guy in the drivers seat. "I am not getting old...I'm just getting sore." Inuyasha chuckles. "Same thing, man." "It is not the same." The radio clicks and a voice comes in clearly. "10-30 in progress, I repete 10-30 in progess, all units in the vicinity of Bank of Tokyo on Main, are to dispatch there immediately." Miroku glances at Inuyasha. "That means us." The lights and sirens are turned on as the two officers drive in the direction of their destination.

They are the third unit on the scene. The silence was something that causes an uneasy feeling in the officers, the calm always came before the storm. "This is too quiet, I don't like this Yash." Inuyasha shrugs his shoulders. "It doesn't seem so bad." Miroku blinks, annoyed by his partners lack of interest. "I'm gonna go talk to the others, see if they can fill me in on the details." Inuyasha nods. "Alright, I'll wait here." Miroku walks away and the voice of a fellow police officer startles Inuyasha. "Hey Taisho." Turning around his golden eyes meet blue ones. "Hey there, Kuso. What's going on in there?" Koga shrugs. "I don't know man, I just got here. I actually came over here to ask you the same thing." Inuyasha scans the area once. "Too quiet to really answer that. Miroku's coming back, he'll probably know something by now."

Within an instant a loud explosion causes Inuyasha's sensitive ears to ring and the smoke makes it impossible to see. 'Where the hell is Miroku?' His ears pick up the sound of Koga coughing next to him and the mumbles of curse words after each cough. The discharge of weapons and the smell of gun smoke fills the air. "Miroku! Where the hell are you?" The air clears and the chaos becomes visible. Golden eyes search for Miroku and he finds him rubbing the dirt from his eyes. "Miroku, get the fuck out of there!" Inuyasha's partner listens to the demand, but the sudden burn in his torso stops him dead...he was hit. Dropping to his knees his, he tries to inhale deeply, but pain fills his lungs instead of air. Inuyasha watches in horror as the crimson liquid spills from his partner...his friend. "Officer down!" Hearing himself yell the words, causes something in Inuyasha to snap.

There was only one thing he could do, it might be the last, but he will save his brother in uniform. Picking himself up off the ground he moves forward but feels a hand grip his wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha pulls his arm from Koga's grip. "I'm getting my partner out of there." Koga looks stunned. "You can't go out there, we need to get this under control first." Furious at the wolf's lack of concern Inuyasha lashes out knocking him off his feet. "You just expect me to leave him out there?" Koga's blue eyes flame with anger. "No, I expect you to follow protocol." "I can't leave him out there to die." Ignoring Koga's protest, Inuyasha moves towards his fallen comrade.

Making his way into an open space with his next cover feet away Inuyasha pushes on, the constant blasting sound echoing in his ears. His partner now lay on the concrete parking lot, putting pressure on his wound, blood leaked from between his fingers. The vest they were wearing didn't protect them from high powered weapons, these robbers came prepared, Inuyasha knew that much. 'Am I even wearing my vest? Miroku always tells me to put it on, but I'm a half demon...my body is made differently than his.' A stinging sensation on his stomach that intensifies with each passing second, reminds him, that he had not put on his vest. Ducking behind a dumpster, Inuyasha examines the gash were the bullet had grazed him deeply. 'Damnit, this was not a good day to ignore Miroku's advice on wearing that damned vest.' Looking back to his partner, Inuyasha realizes that Miroku has let his eyes close. 'Is he even breathing anymore? Have I wasted too much time? Did I let him down? We're partners, friends...brothers, I didn't have his back. Hang in there damnit, I promise I will get you out of there, but you have to hang on.' He inhales a shaky breath and prepares himself for his next move.

A short wall is his next choice for cover, it isn't too far away. Inuyasha looks to his partner once more and in his head, says a small prayer for him. Pushing himself to the very edge of the dumpster, he braces himself for the short run. A fifty meter dash doesn't seem as easy when guns are being aimed at you. 'I'm coming, man, please don't die on me.' Stepping out from his cover, Inuyasha makes a break for the wall. Reaching his destination without further injury, he took time to search for his next cover spot, but there wasn't anything left to hide behind. 'I can't give up now, I've come too far, but if I go for him and get hit I may never make it to him.' Inuyasha sits down and takes a final look in Miroku's direction, the bleeding hadn't slowed and the pressure that was being applied earlier now looks nonexistant. 'You're not hanging on, damnit. You can't even do me that small favor.' He picks himself back up and pushes onward in his rescue mission.

Inuyasha sprints forward, moving as quickly as he can to his injured friend. Dropping to his knees, once he reaches Miroku, Inuyasha proceeds by trying to wake his unconscious partner. "Get up man, I need you to open your eyes and move." Miroku groans as a response. "I need you to help me get you out of here, wake the hell up." Inuyasha is about to smack the other officer upside the head, but pain in his lower left shoulder changes his mind. Yanking on Miroku's arm, Inuyasha attempts to sit him up. "Open your eyes Miroku." He replies to Inuyasha with incoherent mumbles, but obliges to Inuyasha's request. "Can you stand up?" Miroku nods and Inuyasha helps him to his feet. Pulling himself and his partner to safety, behind another units patrol car, Inuyasha is relieved. He did it. "Miroku, are you okay?" No response came, turning, he notices that Miroku's eye were closed again. He removes his blue button down uniform shirt and places it over the wound. 'He needs medical attention, but he won't get it until this thing is over.' Inuyasha grips his gun and takes aim.

Inuyasha fires his .44 caliber handgun and feels the recoil jerk his wrists slightly. One robber drops down and two are left standing, but he can't get a clear shot of either. Placing his gun back in its holster, Inuyasha turns his attention back to Miroku. "I need you to wake up and stay with me, Miroku. Open your eyes, think of your family and open your damn eyes." Miroku mumbles something that he cannot quite translate into actual words. "Are you listening to me? This is not the time to be stubborn, just do as I tell you." Hazy violet eyes open slightly and a shaky hand grips Inuyasha's. "You're gonna be okay, Miroku. We're gonna get you out of here alive, but you have to hang on. You hear me?" Miroku turns to face his concerned friend. "I hear you." Inuyasha grins. "It's about time you listen to me." His partner smiles weakly but his eyes sparkle none the less. "I listen to you, I just don't always do the things I hear you say." Inuyasha pushes down a little harder to stop the bleeding, causing Miroku to wince. "Careful." The officer next to them turns to face them after hearing the protest. "Taisho, Hisashi...we need to get this situation taken care of, no time to waste talking." Inuyasha places his hand on the butt of the gun and searches for an opening.

The shooting stops and two men appear with hands in the air, they seemed to be out of ammo. It was over, finally. "Can I rest now?" Inuyasha looks back to Miroku, who had in the past few second grown pale and cold to the touch. "No, stay awake for a little bit longer." Golden eyes hide a sadness. 'I don't want to lose you, just stay awake man.' The chain of events happens so fast, like it is a scene from a movie. The robbers pull out handguns of their own, it is a suicide mission now. They fire off a few rounds and their lives end in a rain of bullets. The blood shed is over, so his focus once again is back to his partner. Miroku's eyes were closed again and his breathing is labored. "We need an ambulance over here stat." Gripping his friends cold arms, Inuyasha tries to shake him awake. "I asked you to stay awake. Why did you close your eyes? Wake up, wake up." His pleas go unheard. 'Was I too late.' Inuyasha is pulled away, by Koga as Miroku is loaded onto a stretcher and carried away.

Hours has passed since the bank heist and he had just gotten out of surgery. No news of Miroku's condition was given to him, he may have wasted too much time. Getting up, he finds a sink to splash cold water on his face to wash away the groggy feeling. 'He didn't answer me. I should have went and asked for the details, if I had done that, then he'd be alright. I didn't have his back when he needed me most.' "Inuyasha, you're up." Kagome's sweet voice fills his ears. He walks from the bathroom and takes her in his arms. "How are you feeling, does it hurt?" Inuyasha lifts her chin and kisses her lips lightly. "I'm fine. Have you heard any news on Miroku?" "I just got done talking with Sango, he is conscious and doing a lot better." Inuyasha smiles and heads to the door leading to the hallway. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha pauses for a moment. "I'm going to go check on my partner." Kagome's heart warms as she realizes the bond Inuyasha has made with a fellow police officer.

Kagome leads her husband to a room not far from his and turns the handle. "Sango, do you mind if we come in?" Sango is Miroku's kindhearted and beautiful wife of six years. "Yes, come in." The room was a solid white, just like his was...not much thought goes into the design of a hospital room. "Hey partner, how you feeling?" Miroku looks over and smiles brightly. "A lot better now. Thank you..." Inuyasha interrupts Miroku. "You don't have to thank me for asking how you're feeling." Miroku smiles again, in the boyish way only he could do. "I wasn't thanking you for that, Yash. You saved my life today, thank you." "Inuyasha blinks, somewhat embarressed. "It's nothing you wouldn't have done for me, if our situations were switched." "Nonsense, just because I would have done the same, doesn't mean I don't owe you my gratitude. I would have died out there today, if you weren't there." Inuyasha looks away. "Feh, you don't have to get all sentimental on me." Miroku smiles softly at the typical brush-off sentence Inuyasha only uses when he begins to feel emotional. "I think we should go back to your room, Inuyasha, you need to get some rest." He didn't argue with Kagome, he worried her today and the least he could do was make her happy and rest.

(TWO AND A HALF WEEKS LATER)

Miroku has both hands placed loosely on the steering wheel and Inuyasha munched happily on a cheeseburger. "Are you ever going to eat something that is a little more on the heathy side?" Inuyasha pops a french fry in his mouth. "Hey, potatoes are vegetables...the burger has lettuce, onions and tomatoes...it's practically part salad." Miroku smiles slightly. "Touche. It's good to be working again." Inuyasha takes a small drink of his soda. "Yea, it is...but today is pretty dull." Violet eyes give the passenger a sidelong glance. "So we're back to this again, the witty banter, childish arguements and silly compliants?" Inuyasha grins. "It's what we do, wouldn't feel right if we changed it now." Miroku chuckles. "No, I guess it wouldn't. Though right know the monotony of today is welcomed, I don't think I'm ready to be shot at again." The dog demon smirks. "And I'm not ready to have to save your ass again." "One time, you save me and you will never let me live it down." Inuyasha laughs. "Where's the fun in that? You said it yourself, you owe me." The radio clicks on. "You have a 10-90 F1 in progress, street adress 2342 W. Maple Ln." Looking over at each other they laugh, it seems like today may be quite interesting after all.

The End.

(A/N) I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please drop me a review and check out my other stories. Those of you reading my story Chasing Fleeting Dreams, I have to put that fiction on hiatus. Not because I am out of ideas for it, but because my personal laptop is temporarily out of commission until I get a new anti-virus system. This story was written on my brothers laptop, which he kindly allowed me to use. Seriously though, leave me a review...I would love to know what you think about this story. Feel free to leave me story requests, I may be able to write something for you. :)


End file.
